valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lezard Valeth
Lezard est un alchimiste passioné par la mort et les dieux. L'ampleur de son obsession échappe au commun des mortels. Lezard Valeth est un personnage récurrent dans la série Valkyrie Profile. D'abord un méchant secondaire dans ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'', il devient l'antagoniste principal de ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. Personnalité Il est un alchimiste accompli ainsi que praticien dans l'art sombre de la Nécromancie. Derrière sa façade tranquille, se cache un savant fou qui croit que tous les autres ne sont que des pions pour être joués sur son propre échiquier. Lezard est très intelligent, mais aussi arrogant, intrigant, instable et extrêmement ambitieux. Sa soif de pouvoir et de savoir, couplé avec son obsession de Lenneth, l'amènent à concevoir les projets les plus machiavéliques pour parvenir à la fois à la divinité et l'union avec elle, sans tenir compte des conséquences ou des dommages collatéraux qui peuvent découler de ses actions. Histoire Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Chapitre 4 Lezard a étudié à l'Académie de Sorcellerie de Flenceburg, assistant aux cours de Lorenta. Cependant, elle l'a expulsé pour des raisons indéterminées, probablement en raison de ses ambitions ou de ses intérêts dans la magie interdite. Après avoir apperçu une fois accidentellement Lenneth sous sa vraie forme, il est devenu obsédé d'elle et aspire à trouver un moyen de la revoir. Après avoir quelque peu découvert la Pierre Philosophale, Il a appris que les elfes sont les vaisseaux des dieux , et que Odin lui-même était à l'origine un demi- elfe, son sang mortel qui lui permet de croître au-delà d'autres dieux et donc de devenir plus puissant qu'eux. Retranché dans sa tour, Lezard va par conséquent mener des expériences sur des elfes vivants pour tenter de créer un homunculus: un corps demi-elfe afin de piéger l'âme de Lenneth. Une fois l'homoncule réalisé, il manigance un plan pour attirer thumb|left|Lezard et un HomonculusLenneth à lui. Il enlève le mari de Lorenta et lui donne par la force de la Poudre de Goule. Ainsi, lorsque Lorenta arrive à son secours, il supplie pour elle de partir. Cependant, comme elle en est incapable, il se transforme en démon et la tue. Attirée par la présence du démon, Lenneth arrive à la tour et le tue, et recrute également Lorenta dans le processus. Elle explore ensuite pour trouver Lezard et s'indigne de ses motifs. Lezard est vaincu dans la bataille et s'enfuit, mais pas avant d'insinuer que il y a des secrets dans son passé qu'elle ne connaît pas. Visitant son laboratoire, elle est choquée de découvrir les homoncules, qui tous lui ressemblent, et commence à les détruire. Toutefois, l'un des homuncules est une jeune fille, et cela lui rappelle inconsciemment Platina, elle l'épargne elle et part. Chapitre 5 Dans l'intervalle, Mystina, une des anciennes élèves de Lorenta, apprend son décès et suspecte Lezard à l'origine de cela, en raison de son expulsion de l'Académie. Une mage ambitieuse et puissante elle aussi, Mystina possède une machine qui lui permet d'utiliser la projection astrale et ainsi se déplacer où elle le désire sous forme d'esprit . Elle le fait voyager dans la tour de Lezard et est étonnée par ce qu'elle découvre. La Pierre philosophale a apparemment également permis de redécouvrir des runes perdues depuis longtemps qui permet à Lezard de déplacer la tour entière dans une autre dimension, même s'ils sont inactifs à l'époque. Enfin, Mystina trouve l'homonculus : comme il s'agit d'une jeune fille, elle suppose à tort que Lezard a perverti les tendances et elle le prend avec elle, à la fois comme une forme de chantage et comme un objet d'étude. Son plan fonctionne et rend visite à son ami Lezard le soir même pour récupérer l'homonculus. Elle lui pose des questions sur la mort Lorenta et ses recherche, même s'il ne confirme ou dément pas, il lui révèle qu'il a trouvé la pierre philosophale, et propose de compenser Mystina pour l'homonculus . Elle accepte l'affaire et demande des informations sur Bifrost et Yggdrasil, ce qui amuse Lezard, même si elle ne le surprend pas , compte tenu de la faim Mystina pour la connaissance. Quand il lui dit que Bifrost est situé dans le Bois aux Esprits et surveillé par des Elfes, Mystina répond qu'ils sont trop bornés et seraient mieux morts. Lezard en désaccord avec cela, expliquent ses découvertes sur les dieux et les elfes, songeant que, s'il transfère son âme dans le corps d' un demi-elfe, il pourrait devenir un dieu ainsi. Cependant, il remarque alors qu'il n'a nulle part où stocker les homonculus pour le moment, et décide de le laisser dà Mystina un peu plus longtemps. Il s'agit en fait d'une ruse. En découvrant ses secrets, Mystina est devenue une menace pour Lezard. La nuit suivante, elle utilise la projection astrale, il revient dans son laboratoire et appelle son esprit. Révélant son véritable objectif : capturer l'âme de Lenneth, Il procède ensuite à geler la machine qui contient le corps de Mystina, la tuant, comme elle reste emprisonnée sous forme d'esprit. Lenneth recrute Mystina, même si elle est impropre au Valhalla. Toutefois, Lezard disparaît sans laisser de traces pendant un certain temps. Fin A Si la Fin A est déclenchée, Lenneth retrouvre finalement ses souvenirs de sa vie comme Platina en visitant le Weeping Lily Meadow après que Lucian soit tué par Loki. Sentant ce qui s'est passé, Odin déclenche le Rite Souverain, et Hrist prend en charge le corps de la Valkyrie. Elle tente de recruter Arngrim et Mystina, dont aucun n'est en mesure d'être transféré à Asgardthumb|Lezard dans sa Tour pour aider à la sauver Silmeria à partir de Brahms, mais ils refusent , car ils sont devenus fidèles à Lenneth . Hrist les attaque, mais l'âme de Lenneth, qui a réussi à résister au Rite, s'interpose pour les protéger et est endommagée dans le processus. Hrist hésite à tuer sa sœur, et part. Lezard, cependant, choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Il explique qu'il s'est débarrassé de son corps, comme étant sous forme spectral, cela lui permet une plus grande liberté. Il exhorte également Mystina de cristalliser l'âme de Lenneth, afin de la préserver, mais il dit qu'ils ont besoin de récupérer son corps le plus rapidement possible pour que Lenneth réapparaisse. En attendant, il propose de stocker temporairement son âme dans son homonculus. Bien que Mystina se méfie, car piéger Lenneth dans un corps mortel était le souhait de Lezard depuis le début, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix et elle s'engage à cette expérience. Le transfert semble être efficace, et les trois rejoignent le Château de Brahms pour faire face à Hrist. Ils se battent et la défait avec succès, et son âme s'expulse du corps de la Valkyrie. Lenneth est de nouveau réveillée et part en guerre contre Loki, avec aucune autre tentative de Lezard de la revendiquer. Toutefois il semble toujours y avoir quelque chose d'intrigant. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria À l'insu de Lenneth , Lezard survit à Ragnarok en utilisant la puissance de la pierre philosophale, plutôt que de renaître quand elle fait revivre le monde lors de son combat avec Loki. Il envisage toujours son piège, il met en œuvre un plan beaucoup plus complexe, qui implique d'atteindre la divinité. Le nécromancier utiliser alors la Machine Temporelle dans Dipan parcourant plusieurs centaines d'années dans le passé, au temps de la rébellion de la Vierge Guerrière Silmeria . Il se fait passer pour un apprenti, réussit à se concilier avec les Trois Mages de Dipan et apprend leurs plans : libérer le royaume de la domination d'Odin en utilisant l' Orbe du Dragon. Chapitre 2 Quand Alicia visite le Château de Dipan avec Rufus et Dylan pour essayer de déterminer les intentions du Roi Barbarossa, ce dernier essaie de les faire prisonniers. Comme ils sont entourés par des gardes, Lezard arrive à leur secours et les téléporte en toute sécurité hors du château. Il se présente ensuite comme un apprenti des trois Mages et révèle leur plan. Il montre aussi qu'il est conscient de l'existence de Silmeria en Alicia, en expliquant que Dallas, l'ami d'enfance d'Alicia, l'a informé de la situation. Silmeria lui permet de rejoindre le groupe, lui demandant de les guider vers l'Orbe du Dragon. Elle prévoit de faire Alicia en gardienne de l'Orbe, pour l'empêcher de tomber que ce trésor tombe dans la main de Barbarossa ou d'Odin, car cela pourrait mettre en danger l'ensemble de Midgard. L'équipe met en place le camp après leur évasion, ils discutent de la capacité de Silmeria pour lire les objets, et Rufus suggère qu'il peut être utilisé pour lire les pensées des gens. Silmeria propose d'essayer, mais Rufus, Dylan et Lezard refusent, ce qui signale qu'ils ont tous quelque chose à cacher. Chapitre 3 Indépendamment de ce fait, Lezard garde un profil bas pendant une longue période. Il agit surtout comme un observateur et une voix apaisante au sein du groupe. Il permet tout d'abord à l'équipe de rejoindre les Ruines du Mont Serdberg près de Coriander, sanctuaire qui est le dernier lieu de repos enregistré de l'Orbe. Dylan révèle que Dipan lui-même fut fondé par un groupe qui avait rompu de la tribu qui protégeait l'Orbe. Environ 5 siècles avant les événements du jeu, ce sont eux qui l'ont amenédans ces ruine. A l'intérieur, le groupe rencontre Leone et Arngrim, un duo de mercenaires et chasseur de trésor , qui se joignent à l'équipe. Leone est, en réalité, la forme humaine de Hrist, envoyée par Odin afin de suivre Silmeria dans sa quête de l'Orbe du Dragon , un fait dont Lezard semble être au courant ou du moins suspect. Silmeria est également consciente de cela, mais reste muette, craignant un affrontement. Après avoir atteint le sommet du temple, l'équipe voit que l'autel vide qui était destiné à abriter l'Orbe. Silmeria utilise ses pouvoirs de lecture d'objets afin de déterminer où il a été déplacé. Lezard utilise cette occasion pour révéler la présence Silmeria à leurs nouvelles recrues, à la surprise d'Arngrim. Le groupe passe à Temple Audoula du Lac, où le scénario se répète : l'autel destiné à l'Orbe est vide, mais un accident force Rufus à révéler son identité en tant que demi-elfe et vaisseau de remplacement pour Odin. thumb|left|Lezard espionnant LeoneL'équipe poursuit leur quête dans les Cavernes du Volcan Surts. Elle trouve l'autel vide là aussi, ils ont également trouvé le corps d'un aventurier à côté. Leone se porte volontaire pour l'enterrer, apparemment pour sympathie envers un chasseur de trésor et dit aux autres qu'elle va les rattraper. En réalité, cependant, elle recrute l'homme comme un Einherjar, quand elle croit que personne nela regarde. Lezard, toutefois, l'espionne furtivement pour assister à la scène, mais conserve ces informations secrètes. Le groupe après avoir exploré les Ruines du Bois Crawsus trouve l'Orbe du Dragon dans le Palais du Dragon Vénéré. Cependant, quand Alicia tente de le récupérer, Hrist se révèle et le saisit. Bouleversé par la découverte de sa véritable identité et indigné d'avoir été trompé, Arngrim l'attaque, mais il est tuéet enrôlé de force comme un Einherjar. Après que Hrist part, Silmeria, qui avait connaissance de sa présence depuis le début, avait eu peur des conséquences potentielles d'agir contre elle, et s'excuse alors pour cela. Voyant la colère Rufus et la confusion d'Alicia, Lezard , toujours conciliant, les rassure et dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que Silmeria aurait pu faire et qu'ils devraient retourner à Dipan, pour au moins essayer de le protéger de la colère des dieux. Chapitre 4 C'est au cours de la visite dans Dipan que Lezard met ses plans en oeuvre. Alicia ne parvient pas à arrêter l'exécution de son père fait par Hrist, mais celle-ci permet à l'équipe un sursis. Cependant, quand Alicia voit que sa mère, la Reine Malabeth, s'est suicidée dans la douleur, elle attaque la Valkyrie. Walther et Gyne, deux des trois Mages , qui sont devenus des revenants par l'ingestion de la poudre de goule dans une tentative de se libérer des Dieux et qui ont fait semblant de coopérer avec Hrist, utilisent la situation à leur avantage. Dans la confusion de la bataille, ils lancent le Rite Souverain, tentant de capturer les deux âmes de Silmeria et Hrist pour leurs propres fins. Cela provoque Brahms à se libérer de Dylan, qui avait été caché en lui, afin de neutraliser Walther et Gyne et de protéger Silmeria. Freya le sent et arrive pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre et de capturer Brahms, comme Odin prévoit d'utiliser son âme pour remplacer l'Orbe Dragon en tant que puissance stabilisatrice dans Midgard. C'est là où intervient Lezard. La séquence originale des événements était que Silmeria poussant Brahms hors de la ligne de Freya du rite pour se cristalliser elle-même, après quoi Bramhs indignéfuit avec elle dans son château, ce qui porte sur la situation que nous connaissons dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Lezard, cependant, retient Silmeria et disparaît avec elle, ce qui permet à Freya de cristalliser Brahms. Se méfiant de la tournure des événements, elle retourne à Asgard, avec Hrist et Arngrim en toute sécuritéet informe Odin qu'elle sentait une distorsion étrange au cours du rite. Chapitre 5 thumb|Lezard attaquant Odin dans YggdrasilRufus et Alicia, les seuls membres restants de l'équipe, décident de contester Odin eux-mêmes. Après quelques épreuves, ils parviennent au sommet de Yggdrasil, où Rufus espère atteindre la connaissance des dieux, afin qu'il puisse faire face Odin sur un pied d'égalité. Toutefois, Odin les attaque, blessant mortellement Rufus. Lezard , qui a suivi le duo à l'aide de la projection astrale et tirant parti des pouvoirs de Silmeria, choisit ce moment pour se révéler, sous prétexte de les aider. Ils combattent Odin une fois de plus, mais Freya arrive pour l'avertir que Lezard a été la source de la distorsion qu'elle se sentait à Dipan. Lezard la neutralise et utilise la distraction d'Odin pour lancer un sort sur lui. Cela a pour effet de transférer l'âme d'Odin dans le corps de Rufus. Lezard vole alors Gungnir et disparaît avec ses deux "trophées" . Chapitre 6 En Absorbant l'âme d'Odin et en utilisant la puissance de Silmeria en combinaison avec la recherche des trois Mages et des connaissance de la Pierre Philisophale, Lezard créée une dimension de poche en dehors d'Yggdrasil, et donc ne suit pas les mêmes lois que les autres royaumes de l'Arbre-Monde. Il est la divinité unique dans ce nouveau monde, et espère que Lenneth, dont l'enlèvement de Silmeria à destabilisé le monde du futur, vienne à la rescousse de sa sœur. Alicia, qui a matérialisé l'âme désincarnée de Rufus après la rencontre avec Odin, se rend au Hall du Valhalla, où elle trouve l'Orbe du Dragon et le cristal de Brahms à proximité de la Miroir d'Eau. Hrist, qui est soucieuse d'arrêter Lezard et d'aider sa sœur, semble faire une négociation avec eux. Freya tente de les arrêter, mais Hrist utilise l'Orbe du dragon, et l'équipe se déplace à la dimension de poche de Lezard grâce au miroir. Lenneth, nouvellement arrivée de son propre monde, les attend là-bas et explique les plans de Lezard. Elle rejoint ensuite l'équipe et procéde à libérer l'âme de Silmeria de l' homonculus que Lezard avait conçu. Cependant, quand ils ontt finalement conbattu Lezard, il lance le Rite Souverain sur les trois Valkyries, vole l'âme Lenneth, son objectif depuis le début, et part. Brahms parvient à préserver temporairement les âmes de Hrist et Silmeria, mais met en garde les autres qu'elles se dissipent si on les laisse sans surveillance . Malgré les objections de Rufus, Alicia se propose de devenir le vaisseau pour les trois âmes Valkyries afin de fusionner en une seule après avoir libéré Lenneth, créant ainsi la véritable Valkyrie, le seul être assez puissant pour dépasser Lezard. Au sommet de la Tour, Lezard se prépare à fusionner avec l'âme de Lenneth pour devenir Seigneur de la Création, mais l'équipe arrive. Ils réussissent à récupérer l'âme et Alicia subit la transformation en Valkyrie. Furieux, Lezard les attaque une fois de plus, mais, cette fois, il a perdu. Désespéré, il poignarde Valkyrie avec Gungnir, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il n'a apparemment aucun effet. Elle lui dit qu'il va payer de son âme pour les crimes qu'il a commis et il se dissipe, admettant sa défaite. Toutefois, l'énergie dépensée durant bataille finale et la blessure finale qu'elle a subi est trop pour le corps d'Alicia. Elle se dissipe également, en libérant les âmes des trois Valkyries et la sienne. Avec la puissance de Lezard disparue, la dimension de poche commence à se fermer. Toutefois, au cours de la thumb|185px|Lezard réincarnéconfrontation au miroir d'eau, ce dernier s'est brisé, et l'équipe a réussi à préserver un morceau pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Rufus remonte à Asgard avec Gungnir, Arngrim devient le nouveau gardien de l'Orbe du Dragon, et Brahms , qui est mortel dans la dimension de poche en raison de ses lois différentes , décide de rester pour mourir. Des années plus tard, lorsque Rufus visite Coriander , voit deux enfants ressemblant à Alicia et Lezard, ce qui signifie que leurs âmes ont été réincarné comme êtres humains de Midgard. Combat Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth thumb|267pxLezard est le sorcier le plus puissant du jeu, mais n'est présent dans l'équipe que pour un combat de la fin A dans le jeu principal. Vous devez le battre au Seraphic Gate pour définitivement le recruter. Il est reçu avec un nombre impressionnant de sorts offensifs et de statuts, mais vous aurez besoin de lui enseigner la magie curative afin de tirer le meilleur de lui pour l'équipe. Son familiar est un dragon. Sorts Initiaux *Dark Saviour *Poison Blow *Stone Torch *Fire Lance *Prismatic Missile *Mystic Cross *Invoke Feather *Guard Reinforce *Dampen Magic *Shield Critical Tolérances élémentaires Purify Weird Soul Comme Lezard est un sorcier, son PWS varie en fonction de son sort offensif attribué et son arme Soit il jetera trois fois le même sort dans une ligne ou d'utiliser la Grande Magie, si son équipement en a cette propriété. Il dira "Hahahahahahahahaha!" avant de l'utiliser. Traits *Egotistical *Narcissistic *Beautiful *Dense *Wise *Covetous Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lezard Valeth peut paraître comme le meilleur sorcier du jeu pour les uns ou comme un mage médiocre pour les autres... Manquant cruellement de puissance vers la fin du jeu comme tous les autres sorciers et une Grande Magie difficilement combinable, il devient un personnage facilement remplaçable. Il apprend les sorts de manière très désavantageuse et est le dernier sorcier qui apprend Renforce Garde, ce qui est un handicap important. Attaques magiques *Tempête de feu -initial- *Vent empoisonné -niveau 7- *Vierge des glaces -niveau 12- *Éclair foudroyant -niveau 23- thumb|275px|Lezard victoire pose *Sombre sauveur -niveau 30- *Missile prismatique -niveau 55- Magies de menu *Tempête de tonnerre -initial- *Tempête de tonnerre -initial- *Renforce garde -niveau 10- *Explosion -niveau 15- *Tombe terrestre -niveau 18- *Renforce magie -niveau 20- *Invocation de plume -niveau 26- *Voile magique -niveau 34- *Pointe spirituelle -niveau 38- *Rune chaotique -niveau 40- *Blizzard glacial -niveau 43- *Miroir sorcier -niveau 47- *Labyrinthe astral -niveau 52- *Renforce puissance -niveau 60- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Lezard est un sorcier de feu. En tant que tel, il ultilise Fureur de la Terre qui donne 5 coups et augmente la jauge d'énergie de 35 points. Il dira «Do you really think you can withstand my magic? » avant de l'utiliser. Objets Bonus Lorsque Lezard quitte le parti à la fin du chapitre 4, vous pouvez recevoir des objets divers en fonction de son niveau. Ils seront automatiquement ajoutés à votre inventaire, avec tout l'équipement qu'il portait. *Niveau 1-24 : Potion magique *Niveau 25-29 : Potion Nectar, Expérience de l'Expert *Niveau 30-32 : Expérience de l'Expert x2 *Niveau 33-39 : Expériences de l'expert x2, sagesse du sorcier. *Niveau 40-44 : Expériences de l'expert, sagesse du sorcier, Pierre philosophale *Niveau 45 et + : Expériences de l'expert, sagesse du sorcier, Pierre philosophale, semences homonculus Recrutement Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Lezard peuvent être obtenu dans le Seraphic Gate, en Mode Difficile seulement, comme vous avez besoin d'un Flam Gem pour accéder à la salle où il se trouve. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Lezard rejoint temporairement l'équipe au chapitre 2 équipé d'un Manteau, Sceptre rubis, Gants de cuir et des Bottes en daim, et la quitte à la fin du chapitre 4. Il la rejoint pour un combat dans le chapitre 5, il aura un ensemble unique d'équipements que lui seul peut porter :Manifeste des monstres et Robe cléricale noire puis s'en va. Il ne rejoint l'équipe que de façon permanente après l'avoir battu au 3ème étage de la Porte Divine. Autres Apparitions Lezard apparaît également dans d'autres jeux-vidéos autre que ceux de la série Valkyrie Profile. *'Radiata Stories :' Il est un boss optionnel. *'Lord of Vermillion :' C'est un jeu d'arcades de stratégie guerrière à base de cartes. *'Star Ocean: Till The End of Time' : Lezard fait une apparition : Il figure comme le rival Roger S.Huxley, un enfant Menodix (une race humanoïde avec des traits bestiaux, comme queue et oreilles de chat). Cependant, il a peu d'importance dans l'histoire. Etymologie Lezard vient de "lézard" pouvanr se référer à sa nature rusée, ainsi que sa capacité d'adaptation : il parvient à se débarrasser de son corps physique et poursuivre ses projets, un peu comme un lézard qui peut se débarrasser de sa queue et en développer une nouvelle. Valeth peut être dérivé de «valet» . Un valet est un serviteur, mais aussi souvent représenté comme fourbe ou un filou dans la littérature (cf. le Zanni de la Commedia dell 'Arte). Cela pourrait symboliser le fait que Lezard est un personnage secondaire avec des arrière-pensées qui ont finalement des effets dramatiques sur le scénario. Divers *Lezard est l'un des deux personnages de la série connu pour avoir un nom de famille. L'autre étant Gabriel Celeste. Alors que "Valkyrja" peut être utilisé comme un nom de famille pour les trois soeurs Valkyries, il est plus une indication sur leur fonction qu'un nom réel. *Il fait des apparitions dans d'autres jeux de tri-Ace. Son monologue avant la bataille avec le personnage principal est en une récitation de son discours au cours de sa première apparition dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. En outre, la guilde des magiciens dans le jeu est nommée après lui. Cependant, l'orthographe reste plus proche de son nom japonais original : Vareth Magic Institute". *Lezard a parfois été comparé à Harry Potter , principalement en raison de la ressemblance physique , le fait qu'il est un mage et sa découverte de la pierre philosophale. On ne sait pas si cela est intentionnel . Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *Lezard est exprimé par la même personne que Arngrim et Lawfer. *Le sprite de Lezard dans le jeu a un système de couleur différent de son artwork : noir et violet, au lieu de vert et de brun. *Le pré-concept de Lezard suggérait que le nécromancier devait être initiallement plus agé. *L'apparence de Lezard dans Radiata Stories est basée sur le costume qu'il porte dans ce jeu. *On ne sait pas quand, ni dans quelles circonstances Lezard a vu lenenth la première fois, ni comment il a découvert que Platina a été l'hôte de son âme. *Il est aussi peu clair ce qu'exactement Lezard a fait de son corps à la fin du jeu. Mystina suggère qu'il se soit tué, cependant il a pu apparaître corporellement aux membres de l'équipe dans le Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria après avoir voyagé dans le temps, suggérant qu'il ait assez de pouvoir pour duper leur perception, ou qu'il a d'une façon ou d'une autre récupéré son corps avant le voyage en arrière à temps. Pendant son ordre de recrutement, Mystina mentionne que Lezard a pu temporairement déplacer sa Tour entière dans une dimension différente avec l'aide de runes. Considérant que cela arrive après sa confrontation avec Lenneth, cela peut être une première tentative au plan(à l'arrangement) qu'il orchestre dans le Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria. * Au cours de sa séquence de recrutement, Mystina mentionne que Lezard a été en mesure de déplacer temporairement la totalité de sa tour dans une autre dimension avec l'aide de runes. Considérant que cela se produit après sa confrontation avec Lenneth, il peut être une première tentative du plan qu'il orchestrera dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *L'apparence de Lezard dans Lord of Vermillon est basée sur son apparition dans ce jeu. *Dans le combat final contre Lezard, Valkyrie est le seul personnage qui peut infliger des gros dégâts sur lui. Toutefois, si vous parvenez à le battre sans utiliser la Valkyrie, un jeune Lezard apparaîtra au cours de la séquence de fin dans Corianderc, ce qui suggère qu'il pourrait avoir été réincarné, malgré le fait que Valkyrie déclare qu'il a payé pour ses crimes de son âme. Toutefois, considérant que Valkyrie est destinée à être utilisée dans la bataille contre lui, cela peut simplement être un bonus pour des joueurs curieux. *Les conséquences de l'enlèvement de Silmeria sont un des aspects les plus controversés du jeu. En rencontrant l'équipe dans la tour de Lezard, Lenneth déclare qu'elle vient d'une ligne de temps séparée. Cependant, puisque c'est séparé, il reste peu clair comment les actions de Lezard ont pu le déstabiliser. Sûrement que peu à peu, le dérèglement provoqué par Lezard grignoté le passé du monde de Lenneth, jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Lezard n'apparaît pas dans le jeu, mais il est l'auteur des manuscrits reçus à chaque fin du Seraphic Gate, au lieu des livres de devinettes et les oracles des deux précédents jeux. Egalement, ill insulte Hrist, fait un éloge sur Lenneth et encourage le joueur à renoncer à essayer de refaire la porte 10 fois pour aller jouer à Dragon Quest ou ''Final Fantasy ''à la place. Galerie Lezard_Valeth_VPLenneth.jpg|VP Lenneth Lezard_Valeth_VP1.jpg|Lezard Valeth VP1 Lezard-lovermillion.jpg|Lord of Vermillon Valkyrie-profile-wallpaper-05.jpg Lezard 5.jpg Mystina cristallisant Hrist.jpg Vp-lezard mystina.jpg Gungnir Lezard Valkyrie.jpg Lezard montant la garde.jpg|Lezard montant la garde Lezard, Palais du Dragon Vénéré.jpg|Lezard, Palais du Dragon Vénéré Lezard Wallpaper VPL.jpg Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:VPCotP Perso.